


Adieu, my Arielle Hawke

by Reinamarieseregon



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Afterlife, Butterfly, F/M, Fade, Fluff, Ghost Hawke, International Fanworks Day 2019, Reincarnations, Romance, Spirits, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinamarieseregon/pseuds/Reinamarieseregon
Summary: A one-shot: since Arielle Hawke perished post kirkwall , Fenris has not really let go. They have been seeing each other in his dreams. (Kit is my OC from my series of Autumn Whispers)*An idea of this butterfly:  https://www.pinterest.com/pin/239324167672568432/  Based on Asian tradition of departed souls





	Adieu, my Arielle Hawke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medu-Nefer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Medu-Nefer).



  **New words:** Amans-mei Latin for my lover   ,  te quiero= Spanish equivalent

 

At home, Fenris usually responded to jokes or commented if someone else took turns to cook for him. But today he was totally silent, pecked at his bowl of food. Zevran had whipped up a creamy and non spicy spaghetti with his favourite condiments. “ What is wrong? Is it too bland?” He knew the warrior was introverted and reserved, but his doe-like green eyes were lost in thought. He called him twice more, before Fenris heard.

“Yes, I will eat it all. Thanks for cooking.” The lyrium elf murmured absently, and spooned into his mouth. Today Varric and Donnic were at table too, they were his favourite friends but he did not wish to talk to them at all. The marked elf was flashing back to a strange dream he just had :  it had been more than a year since Arielle Hawke appeared to him. Usually it was only a month’s lapse in between encounters, in deeper sleep. He managed to sleep better, now that he learnt calming techniques before bedtime and taking draughts. 

Spirit Hawke wouldn’t say a word to him, just smiled serenely. Meadow of flowers, her flowing chestnut hair, dimpled smile. She would listen as Fenris gushed about life, updates. He was not at all shy in the dreamworld, and Arielle had always been his soulmate! His joy was abundant 

 In this particular dream, however, she suddenly talked and she seemed to be grimacing. it did not make sense that she could feel pain, after all this time.

 _< Fenris, perhaps I cannot be here any longer. It is time for both of us to move on… you have people who care a lot for you, even Beth…. > _He couldn't believe his ears, feeling his soft heart breaking.

Arielle's ghostly wisp flickered and she doubled over.

 **No but I love you, Hawke! Why do you talk like this? Is – is some demon hurting you?** Fenris demanded, frantically looking around the Fade. She could not turn any paler, though she looked more washed out, without much colour left in her soul. Arielle held up her hands, and she was completely transparent. She opened her mouth, no scream came out and her eyes gazed upwards

He rushed forward to embrace her, crying. 'I can’t bear to… move on, don’t want to forget. I am fond of them, yes Zev and my family but… No what’s happening? How can she be suffering again?' 

She gasped silently, as if something was tearing at her insides.

And then he questioned, how could the Maker cause his lover so much agony? She had been a good person, putting others above herself and even taken care of him! She gasped his name:  _Fenris, Fenris_  , I love you so much. Won’t—forget—it’s _so hard…. To stay here, the-between… Go and be with Zevran, and my sister. Farewell!_

From her vibrant red hair and clear features in their earlier meetings, the ghost now was weakening, it seemed to cost her tremendous willpower to stay. He sobbed and reluctantly let go of her wispy hands. The last thing he yelled as she disappeared:  **Don’t give up, you can be reborn! Come and find me please!**

When he aroused, his face, cheeks and pillows were sodden with tears. With a heavy certainty, Fenris knew that no, Arielle Hawke would never appear to him again. No more visitations. He buried his face and wept. A part of him wanted to swear at God and be furious with him, but grief crashed over him.

 

* * *

                                                                            **Kit's POV**

 

 I woke up for bathroom break and was stunned to hear crying. It was muffled but definitely coming from Fenris’ room! I knocked softly, “Fennie, are you alright? Is it a nightmare?”

He stopped, a long silence. Then he replied in a choked voice, “No, no it’s not.”

I waited and listened at the door. “Can I come in? I’m worried about you.” What if something happened? The others said he hadn’t eaten much these days.

He gave his consent, and he was sitting up in bed, his pale hair sticking up messily and his skin was glistening. Fenris was trying to get his hiccups under control, and rubbing at his eyes. I sat at his feet and waited. “I’m sorry to cause worry. Hm aren’t you a deep sleeper?” He still sounded like he had a blocked nose, but he had calmed down somewhat.

“Need to pee. What happened?” I patted his knee.

Long pause. “It’s too hard… not a flashback. Please, Kit can you give me a hug?” That was stunning—he never wanted to be touched nor would he ask for comfort!

Whatever happened must have affected our Elf so much. 

I let him hold me and then tuck his chin above my head. I closed my eyes and offered him comfort. Elf wept again but not as intensely this time, just that he felt clammy. I gently touched his bare back rough with scars. Then he whispered in his language. 

           

* * *

 

           

Two days later, Fenris was tidying up the table after lunch, when he saw an unusual- looking butterfly lazily circling near the windows. Sunlight was filtering through the glass, giving its wings an iridescent effect. He had never seen this species before, hence he was transfixed—its antenna were elongated and hairy, the thorax was a fuzzy gold and the wings were mesmerizing orange, sapphire patterns and black edges. Curiously, Fenris watched it hovering closer and closer, until he couldn’t see it anymore.

And the top of his head felt ticklish. Fenris smiled. “You like my hair eh?” Carefully, not wanting to startle the bug, he edged towards the hall mirror. The butterfly fanned its wings lazily, seeming happy to stay like an accessory. The lyrium elf was in a simple blue tunic and loose dark pants. ‘Could it be _amans-mei_ , Arielle? A friend was telling me a true story, how butterflies or moths represent their loved ones’ souls.’  Unlike that night of separation, today Fenris did not have the urge to weep, nor denial.

Behind him, the shorter Antivan elf stepped into the reflection. “Wow, new hair pin looks exquisite on you, _te quiero_!” This time even though Zev disliked bugs, he did not try to swat it. Fenris chuckled. “Yea thank you. ” The butterfly crawled a bit to his eartip and then rose into the air slowly, making a few circles about the chandelier before heading for the window. He followed it, wondering if this was a sign that Arielle was safely crossed over, and truly free.  

Tears crystallized his vision, but he also felt an emanating sense of acceptance and joy. ‘Thanks for checking up on me. I won’t forget you, nor the rest closest to me. Adieu.’ He felt Zev beside him, gently lacing his fingers with his.

“Fennie, you alright?”

He swallowed and beamed. “I thought might be my friend, saying goodbye. Yes, I’m happy. Content.” He did not mention her name. Reflexively, Zev shifted so they were facing each other and brushed his lips. Fenris relaxed in his embrace, allowing the prolonged kiss.

Varric and Mary had popped out of the kitchen. Dwarf grinned at the cozy sight, already imagining how he could weave this into a new romance novel. Well, changing their names of course!

**Author's Note:**

> A spinoff from my series Autumn whispers, Kit is my OC


End file.
